Tohtori ja hänen pyyhkeensä
by tellie
Summary: Tohtori mainitsi kerran tavanneensa Arthur Dentin. Mitä jos he tapaisivat uudelleen silloin, kun Arthurin matka on vasta alussa? Linnunrata X-over 10. Tohtorin kokemana. Huumoria Käsikirjan henkeen!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: LUE TÄMÄ!** Tarina mukailee vahvasti Linnunradan käsikirjan kuunnelmaversion juonta, vaikka joitakin kohtia olen täydennellyt kirjalla. Koska kuunnelma ja kirja eivät ole juoneltaan täysin yhteviä, pelkästään kirjan tunteva lukija saattaa kokea tiettyjä wtf-elämyksiä. Tämä on voi voi. Saattepahan jotain kelattavaa, niin ei tule aika pitkäksi :P Tarinan pitäisi kuitenkin olla täysin ymmärrettävä myös ilman kuunnelman tuntemista.

Sisällöstä sen verran, että alku on hyvin huumoripitoinen, mutta loppua kohti tarina muuttuu hieman erilaiseksi. Kyse ei siis ole ihan pelkästä crack-henkisesti huumorista, niin kuin ensimmäisen oikean chapun perusteella voisi kuvitella. Olen kuitenkin yrittänyt pitää hymyn mukana lisääntyvästä vakavuudesta huolimatta.

Joku kuitenkin sanoo, että Tohtori on OOC paikoitellen. Olen samaa mieltä, mutta hänet oli taivutettava Käsikirjan maailmaan, eli en ole edes yrittänyt pitää häntä täysin IC. Tämä Tohtori on Tohtorin lomaversio, joka on hieman erilainen ja hieman rennompi kuin vakavampi "työ"versio, jota olemme tottuneet katsomaan. Olen kuitenkin yrittänyt pitää hänet siinä määrin IC, että hän olisi mahdollisimman uskottava. Lue ja kerro, kuinka olen tässä tasapainoilussa onnistunut!

Kuten kohdasta Word count (total) voi jo päätellä, koko pläjäys on jo valmiiksi kirjoitettu. Kuitenkin jos jollakulla on oikein timanttisia ideoita, saatan mahdollisuuksien mukaan liittää niitä kertomukseen. En siis todellakaan kiellä esittämästä ideoita! En kiellä myöskään kirjoittamasta reviewejä. Haluan haukkuja! Sarvia ja hampaita! Flameja! Mutta perustele kuitenkin, koska pelkkä PASKAA!1!!11 ei auta minua kirjoittamaan vähemmän järkkyä strutsinoksennusta. Saa tietysti myös positiivisesti kommata! Updatejen vinkuminen voi jopa johtaa siihen, että updeittaan nopeammin kuin noin kerran viikossa. Kannattaa sitä aina yrittää.

**Full summary:** Jaksossa Christmas Invasion Tohtori mainitsee tavanneensa Arthur Dentin. Entä jos he tapaisivat uudelleen, kun Arthurin matka on vasta alussa? Linnunrata X-over.

**Timeline: **New Earthin (2. kauden ensimmäinen jakso) ja seuraavan jakson välissä.

**Word count (total): **n. 8600

**Word count (chapter): **n. 880

**Warnings: **Muutama ruma sana. Pangalaktinen kurlauspommi. Eccentrica Gallumbits.

**Spoilers:** Isoja spoilereita: Linnunradan käsikirja liftareille (kuunnelma). Hyvin mietoja spoilereita: DW:n New Earth

**Disclaimer:** Omistan tietokoneen, jolla olen kirjoittanut tämän \o/ Siihen tosin sitten loppuukin omistukset tämän asian suhteen...

New New York oli tapansa mukaan ollut kaunis, ihmeellinen ja kaikkea muuta sellaista. Niin Tohtori ainakin väitti; ensikertalaisena Rose ei tiennyt, millainen kaupunki yleensä oli, mutta se oli kieltämättä roimasti ensimmäistä New Yorkia parempi.

Tohtori oli kertonut lukeneensa eräästä kirjasta, että ensimmäisessä New Yorkissa oli työnnettävä päänsä ikkunasta sisään mikäli halusi hengittää raikasta ilmaa, ja Rosen oli oltava asiasta samaa mieltä. Tuo ongelma ei kuitenkaan vaivannut New New Yorkia, ja matka sinne oli ollut kokonaisuudessaan onnistunut. Tietenkin tapahtumat Cassandran ja kissanunnien kanssa olivat hieman muuttaneet alkuperäisiä suunnitelmia, mutta siitä huolimatta matka oli ollut erinomainen.

Miksi sitten Tohtori vääntelehti levottomana? Yleensä hän oli onnistuneiden matkojen jälkeen tyytyväinen ja hyväntuulinen.

Ehkäpä kysymys näkyi Rosen kasvoilta paremmin kuin tyttö aavistikaan, sillä Tohtori lakkasi vääntelehtimästä ja valitsi suoran lähestymistavan. "Rose", hän sanoi, "mitä jos veisin sinut hetkeksi Jackien luokse käymään? Ihan vain muutamaksi päiväksi. Kaipaan hieman omaa aikaa. Pitää saada tuntuma uuteen minään."

Rose nyökkäsi hitaasti. Hän selvästikin suhtautui ajatukseen epäluuloisesti, ja huomioiden edellisen inkarnaation oikukkaat tempaukset, Tohtori voinut syytää häntä siitä.

"Et sitten jätä minua Lontooseen. Muistakin", tyttö sanoi nyökäten hitaasti. "Jätät minut perjantaihin ja tulet viimeistään sunnuntai-iltana hakemaan", Rose täydensi yhtä hitaasti kuin oli nyökännyt.

"Kunniasanalla", Tohtori vastasi, mikä ilmeisesti oli tyydyttävä vastaus, sillä Rose ei vastustellut, kun mies ohjasi Tardisin Powell Estatesin ulkopuolelle. Tyttö otti mukaansa hieman vaatteita ja muita tärkeitä tavaroita, mutta jätti suurimman osan omaisuudestaan Tardisiin – ihan vain varmuuden vuoksi, muistuttamaan itsestään.

"Mihin sinä ajattelit mennä?" Rose kysyi uteliaana poistuessaan aluksesta.

"Ei aavistustakaan", Tohtori vastasi. "Tuskin mihinkään vaaralliseen, mutta tiedäthän sinä minut... Nähdään sitten sunnuntaina!"

Tytön poistuttua Tohtori sulki oven helpotuksesta huokaisten. Enää piti päättää, mitä hän halusi tehdä kahden päivän ajan – tai siis sen ajan, jonka hän halusi olevan kaksi päivää Rosen näkökulmasta. Jotain tavallisesta poikkeavaa sen oli oltava, jotain irrallista, jotain, joka olisi samaan aikaa uutta ja vanhaa.

Tohtori etsi inspiraatiota aluksensa lukuisista huoneista, kaapeista ja kaikesta siitä, mitä Tardis piti sisällään, mutta sopivaa ratkaisua ei tahtonut löytyä. Vanhoja vaatteita, varaosia, elektroniikkaroinaa... Mikä hitto tuokin romukasa oli?

Yksi niistä harvoista tarpeellisista asioista, joita Tardisissa ei ollut, oli ullakko. Tämä oli sääli, sillä tavallisesti ihmiset sen tarkempaan lajinmäärittelyyn katsomatta sulloivat turhan tavaransa ullakolle, jonne se oli helppo unohtaa, ja jossa se sai kaikessa rauhassa muuttua omituiseksi vanhaksi roinaksi, jonka alkuperäistä käyttötarkoitusta edes seudun paras antiikkikauppias ei osaisi kertoa.

Ilmiö on erittäin merkillinen, sillä tavara muuttuu käyttöesineestä omituiseksi vanhaksi roinaksi korkeintaan viidessä vuodessa. Syytä tähän on etsitty muun muassa ullakkojen omasta normaaliajasta, jonka uskottiin etenevän merkittävästi nopeammin kuin ajan muualla universumissa. Teoriaa testattiin usein kokein, joissa ullakoille vietiin huipputarkkoja atomikelloja ja muuta vastaavaa. Lopulta, huolimatta siitä, että ajanmittausvälineiden muuttuminen arvottomaksi roinaksi aiheutti tutkijoille suurta päänvaivaa, ullakkojen normaaliaika onnistuttiin kuin onnistuttiinkin todistamaan.

Niinpä teoriasta tuli yleisesti hyväksytty, mutta kun asiaa ajateltiin tarkemmin, todettiin, ettei se selittänyt ilmiötä lainkaan. Voitaneen kuitenkin hyvällä syyllä epäillä, että ullakoiden normaaliaika oli syypää siihen, että Tardis kieltäytyi sinnikkäästi hyväksymättä ainoatakaan ullakkoa itseensä. Tästä syystä kaikki Tohtorille kertynyt ylimääräinen tavara oli varastoitu ympäri alusta, jossa se väistämättömästi muuttui omituiseksi arvottomaksi roinaksi korkeintaan viidessä vuodessa – olkoonkin, että vuosi Tardisissa oli kohtuullisen joustava käsite.

Romukasa, jonka Tohtori oli tällä kertaa löytänyt, oli valtavaan, parhaat päivänsä nähneeseen moniväriseen pyyhkeeseen kiedottua vanhahtavaa elektroniikkaa. Pyyhkeen tavoin laitteet vaikuttivat parhaat päivänsä nähneiltä: kolhiintuneilta ja lommoisilta, ja tarkkanenäiset elämänmuodot olisivat voineet väittää laitteiden löyhkäävän siltä, kuin joku olisi kaatanut niiden päälle muutaman pangalaktisen kurlauspommin kaukaisessa menneisyydessä. Itse asiassa näin olikin asian laita, eikä kukaan ollut saanut Janxin ponun hajua pois laitteista huolellisesta puhdistuksesta huolimatta.

Tohtori ymmärsi hyvin sen, että aluksessa oli elektroniikkaa. Tardis oli puolillaan elektroniikkaa, ja suuri osa siitä oli nähnyt parhaat päivänsä, vaikkakaan suurin osa siitä ei haissut vanhentuneelta Janxin ponulta. Mutta pyyhe, miksi Rassilonin nimeen?

Äkisti muistikuvat tästä nimenomaisesta pyyhkeestä palautuivat Tohtorin mieleen, ja niiden myötä palasi tieto myös sähkövempeleiden käytöstä. Sähköpekalo, alieetteriradio... Molemmat muistoja Tohtorin nuoruusvuosilta, hulluilta ajoilta ja akatemian päiviltä, joina hän oli karistanut planeettansa tomut jaloistaa ja liftannut läpi Linnunradan ihan vain omaksi ilokseen kauhistuttaen teollaan jopa yhteiskuntakriittiset opiskelijatoverinsa.

Lopulta Tohtori oli jättänyt Linnunradan hetkeksi oman onnensa nojaan ja palannut koulunpenkille. Hän oli saanut oman Tardisin ja päässyt liikkumaan entistä vapaammin, eikä liftaaminen enää ollut ollut tarpeellista. Tohtorin liftarivuosia ei juuri oltu tuotu esiin, vaikka moni oli antanut ymmärtää, ettei moinen käytös sopinut ainoallekaan itseään kunnioittavalle gallifreyalaiselle, saati sitten ajan herralle, ja että jos se vain heistä olisi ollut kiinni, niin mokoma asiaton liftarinretku olisi lentänyt pihalle akatemiasta kuin leppäkeihäs. Virallisten asiaa koskevien sääntöjen puuttuessa hän oli kuitenkin saanut jäädä, ja lopulta asia oli painettu villaisella.

Ehkäpä juuri muistutuksen puutteessa Tohtori oli unohtanut. Hänen ei olisi pitänyt – olihan siitä tietysti aikaa, paljon aikaa, mutta ajan herran ei sopinut unohtaa tällaisia asioita. Vaikka tietenkään Tohtori ei teknisesti ottaen ollut noihin aikoihin ollut muuta kuin vaivainen kandidaatti, levoton Theta Sigma täynnä epäsovinnaista kapinaa ja osin epätervettäkin kokeilunhalua, joka oli johtanut siihen, että noissa hulluissa vuosissa oli ollut melkoisia aukkoja jo silloin, kun hän oli vielä elänyt niitä.

Tohtori hymyili itsekseen. Ollapa jälleen nuori, täynnä energiaa ja intoa! Hän liftaisi uudelleen läpi Linnunradan, sekoilisi toistamiseen sen parhaiden sekopäiden kanssa ja rymistelisi jälkensä planeetan jos toisenkin bilehistoriaan.

Miksi ei? Hillittömyys ja epäterve kokeilunhalu tosin oli jo koettu, joten ehkä oli parasta pyyhkiä suunnitelmasta sekoilu ja bilehistoriaan rymistely, mutta liftarinelämä oli noin suurimmaksi osakseen mahdollista ilman noita kahta toimintoa. Mies ja hänen pyyhkeensä, yhdessä koko Linnunrataa vastaan!

Niin, miksipä ei?

**A/N 2: **Beeblebroxin isoisää mukaillen en voi sanoa muuta, kuin että paikoitellen tulee väkisinkin mieleen sana läskisoosi... Uskon ja toivon, että ensimmäisessä ja toisessa chapussa tapahtuu merkittävää tasonnousua, joten sinä ehkä ainoa lukijani: ällös vielä poistu keskuudestani!


	2. Chapter 2

Tohtori siirsi Tardisin parempaan paikkaan, erään maineikkaan yökerhon ulkopuolelle, ja naamioi aluksen huolellisesti. Sitten hän pakkasi matkaan uskollisen pyyhkeensä ja muutamia muita esineitä, ja sitten hän käynnisti sähköpeukalon.

Viimeaikoina liikenne Maan paikkeilla oli siinä määrin lisääntynyt, että hän arveli saavansa kyydin kohtuullisen odottelun jälkeen, vaikka vielä vähän aikaa sitten jotkut olivat saaneet odottaa vuosikymmeniä kyytiä pois tältä pieneltä siniseltä planeetalta. Kuten tavallista, Tohtori oli oikeassa. Sähköpeukalo oli tuskin ennättänyt käynnistyä, kun alkoi tapahtua.

Tapahtumat eivät vain olleet tarkalleen sellaisia, jollaisiksi ajan herra oli ne kuvitellut. Hän nimittäin huomasi olevansa melko tarkkaan itsensä kokoisessa tiskipöydän alakaapissa, jonka viemäriputki painoi kipeästi hänen selkäänsä.

"Mitä...?"

Tohtori toimi, kuten tuollaisessa tilanteessa yleensä on viisasta. Hän keksi muutaman uuden kirouksen ja kiemurteli pois kaapista vain huomatakseen, että se muuttui hitaasti mutta varmasti hyvinvoivaksi, joskin voimakkaasti lainehtivaksi jukkapalmuksi. Pikainen tilannekatsaus osoitti palmun sijaitsevan Jackie Tylerin keittiössä, joka sekin oli tavallista laineikkaammalla tuulella.

"Ainakin tämä vastaa kysymykseeni", Tohtori sanoi itsekseen, "Ääretön epätodennäköisyysgeneraattori. Hieno laite. Alkukantainen ja aikaansa jäljessä, jos minulta kysytte, mutta aina yhtä hulvaton. Ehdottomasti sen kaiken äärettömien epätodennäköisyyksien kanssa räpeltämisen arvoinen."

Aluksen laitteistot lukivat ääneen epätodennäköisyyslukemia, mutta Tohtori ei kiinnittänyt niihin sen kummempaa huomiota. Hänen jakamattomasta huomiostaan nimittäin nautti Jackien keittiö, joka muuttui muutamien kohtuullisen kiinnostavien välivaihteiden kautta toimituksen eteisaulaksi. Yksi aluksen ulkopuolella parveilevasta äärettömästä määrästä apinoita sulloutui sisään toimituksen eteisaulaan.

"Minä haluan keskustella jonkun kanssa! Jonkun isokenkäisen, kuka hitto tämän puljun pomo oikein on?" apina karjui. "Täällä tapahtuu vääryyksiä! Me kirjoitimme Hamletin käsikirjoituksen, ja joku hiton Shakespeare väittää sitä omakseen. Tämä on oikeusmurha! Rikos! Valitamme tekijänoikeuskomitealle! Vietätte aioneja oikeussaleissa!"

Todistaakseen sanansa apina ojensi paperinipun Tohtorille, joka havaitsi sen toden totta olevan virheetön Hamletin käsikirjoitus. Hän aikoi esittää apinalle muutamia kommentteja teoksesta, mutta ennen kuin hän ennätti saada sanat suustaan, käsikirjoitus oli muuttunut kohtuullisen paksuiseksi nipuksi keskinkertaista modernia runoutta.

"Tämäpä poikkeuksellista", Tohtori totesi apinalle, joka nyt yritti saada häntä kustantamaan runokirjansa. "Ei lainkaan tyypillistä äärettömälle epätodennäköisyysgeneraattorille."

Aikaisemmat tapahtumat huomioon ottaen lausunto saattaa tuntua hieman kummalliselta, mutta sille on täysin järkevä selitys. Nimittäin epätodennäköisyysgeneraattorien luonteeseen kuuluu ominaisuus aikaansaada epätodennäköisiä tapahtumia, juuri sellaisia kuin apinalauman kirjoittama Hamletin käsikirjoitus. Yksittäisen apinan aikaansaama keskinkertainen moderni runous sen sijaan on ennemminkin äärimmäisen todennäköinen kuin epätodennäköinen tapahtuma, joten äärimmäisen epätodennäköisyysgeneraattorin sekaantuessa soppaan tapahtuman tulisi olla äärimmäisen epätodennäköinen.

Tohtori oli lukenut kirjan lähes loppuun siinä vaiheessa, kun se yllättäen muuttui mansikkaleivonnaiseksi. Hän huokaisi pettyneenä – ei siksi että runous olisi ollut erityisen nautittavaa, vaan siksi, että olisi ollut kiinnostavaa saada selville, minkä johdosta tämän nimenomaisen kirjan synty vallitsevissa olosuhteissa oli ollut huomattavan todennäköistä.

Mansikkaleivonnainen sentään näytti maukkaalta, joten Tohtori kohautti olkiaan ja puraisi sitä. Samalla hetkellä leivonnainen muuttui palaseksi huomattavan kovaa tiiliskiveä.

"Umph!" Tohtori huudahti vaimeasti, sillä huomattavan kovan tiiliskiven pureminen teki huomattavan kipeää hänen hampaissaan.

Joku voisi tietenkin arvella, että hampaansa tiiliskiveen iskenyt ajan herran olisi sanonut ennemminkin "auts!" kuin "umph!", ja yleensä hän olisi ollut oikeassa. Ei kuitenkaan tällä kertaa, sillä Tohtorin hampaat olivat jo olleet matkalla leivoksen halki sen muuttuessa, minkä johdosta tiilenkappale oli juuttunut tiukasti hänen hampaisiinsa.

"Nghhr", Tohtori sanoi, ja sitten hän sanoi paljon muutakin, mutta koska mikään siitä ei ollut ymmärrettävää, ja arvatenkin sanojen tarkoitus oli jotakin, joka ei missään olosuhteissa soveltuisi alle kaksisataavuotiaiden korville, voi olla järkevää olla litteroimatta sanoja tai arvailematta niiden merkityksiä liian tarkasti.

Kun alus siirtyi normaaliin avaruuteen, useimmat äärettömän epätodennäköisyysgeneraattorin luomat ilmiöt hävisivät. Valitettavasti tiiliskivenkappale ei kuulunut näihin, ja muutamasta tarkkaan valitusta nghhrr'stä ja mrghfh'stä päätellen Tohtori oli havainnut omakohtaisesti, minkä vuoksi useimmat eivät halunneet matkustaa epätodennäköisyysgeneraattoreilla varustetuilla aluksilla.

Hän poistui huoneesta, joka oli normaaliin avaruuteen siirtymisen myötä palautunut normaaliksi avaruusaluksen huoneeksi, ja löysi itsensä samaisen aluksen ohjaamosta. Ohjaamo näytti siltä, miltä useimpien avaruusalusten ohjaamot näyttävät; se oli valkoinen, soikionmallinen, ja pullollaan videoruutuja, ohjauslaitteita ja seiniin upotettuja tietokoneita. Useimpien alusten ohjaamoista poiketen tämä oli kuitenkin puhdas, mikä Tohtorin arvion mukaan johtui vain siitä, että alus selvästikin oli uusi. Joissakin tuoleissa oli vielä muovisuojuksetkin paikoillaan.

Sen lisäksi, että Tohtori löysi itsensä avaruusaluksen ohjaamosta, hän löysi itsensä myös keskeltä kiinnostavaa, epätodennäköisyyslaskelmia koskevaa keskustelua.

"Joten, kun laskemme kaikki osatekijä yhteen..." sanoi Linnunradan senhetkinen presidentti ja melkoinen konna, Zaphod Beeblebrox. Hänet keskeytti aluksen palvelunhaluinen tietokone, Eddie: "Saamme summaksi epätodennäköisyysarvon, joka on..."

Oli Beeblebroxin vuoro keskeyttää tietokone. "Joka on melko mahtava, mutta ei ääretön. Missä kohtaa tarkalleen poimimme heidät kyytiin?"

Kysymykseen vastasivat yhteen ääneen Eddie ja tähän asti hiljaisena pysytellyt nuorehko nainen, Trillian. "Äärettömällä epätodennäköisyystasolla."

"Joo-o, minusta tuntuu, että meillä on vielä joku pirunmoinen epätodennäköisyystekijä selvittämättä!" Beeblebrox kommentoi. Samalla Marvin, paranoidi androidi, saapui huoneeseen.

"Rohkenen olettaa, että haluatte nähdä ne muukalaiset heti. Menenkö minä nurkkaan ruostumaan, vai haluatteko, että hajoan romuksi tähän paikkaan?" robotti kysyi valittavalla äänellä.

"Ohjaa heidät sisään, ole kiltti", Beeblebrox vastasi kärsivällisyyttä teeskentelevällä äänellä, ja Marvin teki työtä käskettyä. Sisään marssivat Arthur Dent ja Ford Prefect.

"Zaphod! Hauska nähdä sinut taas. Näytät olevan loistavassa kunnossa, ja tuo ylimääräinen käsivarsi pukee sinua! Olet muuten pihistänyt mukavannäköisen aluksen," jälkimmäinen sanoi aluksen kaksipäiselle kapteenille rentoon sävyyn.

Arthur Dent puolestaan ei ollut missään mielessä rentoutunut. "Et kai väitä tuntevasi tätä tyyppiä?" hän kysyi pahastuneelta kuulostaen.

"Tuntevani! Hänhän on..." Prefect aloitti, mutta esittely katkesi, kun Tohtori tunnisti puhujan Dentiksi. "Mmph mmp", hän kommentoi kiinnittäen ryhmän huomion itseensä.

"Kukas hitto sinä olet ja mitä hittoa sinä teet minun aluksessani?" aluksen tämänhetkinen omistaja Zaphod Beeblebrox kysyi pahastuneena.

"Unfuhggu", Tohtori vastasi ja hamuili uskollista soonista ruuvimeisseliään. Hänen oli saatava tiiliskivenkappale oli saatava pois suustaan, mikäli hän aikoi saada yhtä ainoaa sanaa perille näiden tyyppien paksuihin luupäihin, ja se oli mitä suurimmassa määrin hänen aikomuksena.

"Miksi hitossa sinulla on tiiltä suussasi ja mikä tuo sininen valo on? Onko tämä nyt ihan oikea hetki alkaa valaista hampaitaan? Miksi sinä edes valaiset niitä?" Arthur Dent kysyi edelleen hieman pahastuneeseen sävyyn, ja Tohtori tunsi suurta halua pyöritellä silmiään.

Tiiliskivi oli sinnikäs, mutta antoi lopulta periksi. Tohtori liikutteli leukojaan puolelta toiselle ja sylki muutaman tiilenmurun aluksen lattialle. Samalla tälle versiolle ominainen hyväntuulisuus palasi.

"Minä olen Tohtori", hän vastasi. "Näyttää siltä, että poimitte minut kyytiin vahingossa Maasta muutaman kymmenen vuoden päästä... Minä muuten taidan selittää melkoisen osan teidän epätodennäköisyystasolaskuistanne, ehkä vähiten siksi, että tunnen tämän tyypin."

"Mitä?" sanoi Arthur Dent, johon Tohtori viittasi. "Minä en ainakaan tunne sinua. En ole koskaan tavannutkaan!"

"No... Tulet tapaamaan, mutta en ole silloin tämän näköinen. Ei siitä sen enempää kuitenkaan", Tohtori sanoi hymyillen. Hän todellakin oli tavannut Arthur Dentin kerran aikaisemmin, mutta tuolloin Dent oli ollut huomattavasti vanhempi ja kokeneempi liftari. Hän oli ollut eräässä liftareiden suosimassa avaruussatamassa, joka suosiostaan huolimatta tai ehkä juuri sen vuoksi oli yksi alueen pahamaineisimmista, ja vain kokeneimmat ja uskaliaimmat liftarit uskalsivat käyttää sitä. Tuolloin Dent oli vastannut kuvausta.

Mutta mitä Rassilonin nimeen Tohtori oli tehnyt tuolla asemalla? Kerjännyt sääliä porukalta, jolta sitä heikoiten herkisi? Epäilemättä, juuri se olisi ollut yhdeksännen tapaista. Tai ehkä hän oli etsinyt muita koko universumin tai ainakin koko Linnunradan kolhimia ihmisparkoja, joita saattoi käännyttää pois luotaan? Sitten hän oli kohdannut Arthur Dentin, vaihtanut muutamia sanoja kuravesimäistä olutta särpivän miehen kanssa, ja yksi asia oli johtanut toiseen ja toinen kolmanteen.

Tohtori ravistautui nykyisyyteensä. Esittelyjä heiteltiin ilmaan puolin ja toisin, vaikka suurin osa niistä osoittautui turhiksi. Epätodennäköisyysgeneraattori oli luonteensa mukaisesti onnistunut poimimaan alukseen miehistön, joka tunsi toisensa jo ennakolta.

Tilanne oli kehittynyt siihen pisteeseen, jossa Beeblebrox tarvitsi ryyppyä, kun aluksen tietokone puuttui puheeseen: "Moi kaikki, täällä puhuu aluksen tietokone, ja minä haluaisin vain huomauttaa, että olemme juuri siirtymässä kiertoradalle, joka kulkee legendaarisen Magrathea-planeetan ympäri. Anteeksi jos keskeytin illanistujaisenne. Pitäkää hauskaa."

"Ah, Magrathea. Epäilemättä olette menossa sen pinnalle. Minä taidan jäädä tänne odottamaan, menkää te vain. Pitäkää hauskaa", Tohtori sanoi vilkuttaen.

"Jos me menemme tuonne, niin kyllä tulet sinäkin!" Ford Prefect totesi vaativasti ja kyseenalaisti samaan hengenvetoon Magrathean olemassaolon.

"Äh, älä viitsi olla pikkumainen, Ford. Ei siellä mitään ole kuitenkaan – tai jos on, niin jääpähän meille enemmän!" Zaphod Beeblebrox vastasi. "Sitä paitsi sinähän et uskonut sen olevan Magrathea."

Ford Prefect, joka havaitsi totuuden siementen piilevän sukulaisensa sanoissa, myöntyi vastahakoisesti. Ohjusiskun täpärästi väistettyään ryhmä lähti tutkimaan myyttien Magratheaa, ja Tohtori haki Ravintomaatista kupillisen nestettä, joka oli lähes muttei tyystin erilaista kuin tee.

Juomaa nauttien tai ehkä ennemminkin kärsien Tohtori istui alas odottamaan. Hymy kareili hänen huulillaan, ja hänen oli hankala uskoa onneaan. Tosiaan, onnekas, se tämä inkarnaatio oli! Päätyä nyt Kultasydämelle parhaaseen mahdolliseen aikaan, juuri ennen Magratheaa, tuota myyttien planeettaa! Vierailu sen sisäosissa olisi kieltämättä ollut kiinnostava, mutta juuri nyt sisältänyt liikaa hiiriä.

Noin yleisesti ottaen Tohtorilla ei ollut mitään hiiriä vastaan, mutta näissä olosuhteissa ei ollut viisasta kohdata heitä kasvotusten. Arthurilla, Frankiella ja Benjyllä oli historiaa tehtävänään, eikä siihen sopinut sekaantua.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: **Plaah, ei näköjään anna laittaa mitään kannaltani käyttökelpoisia merkkejä ficin otsikkoon ;( Tämän tietysti havaitsin vasta siinä vaiheessa, kun olin jo postannut ensimmäiset kaksi osaa, ja oli pakko vaan repiä jotain hihasta. Niinpä nyk. otsikko on niin kamala, että itseäkin hävettää… Kun keksin käyttökelpoisemman, otan sen käyttöön.

Tässä chapussa on yksi aika pitkä canonista napattu keskustelu, johon on otettu Tohtori mukaan. Kohdan kirjoittaminen oli hauskaa, mikä tosin saattoi johtua karmeasta univelasta ja viimeisestä tentistä vähään aikaan. Nyt kun kärsin vitutuksesta, koska en ole tyytyväinen tekstin rytmittymiseen.

Ok, asiaan.

--

"Moi tyypit... Sori, moi tyyppi", aluksen tietokone sanoi, "minusta on huisin keljua ilmoittaa, että epätodennäköisyysgeneraattori käynnistää itseään, eikä epätodennäköisyyssuojien nostaminen just nyt käy päinsä mitenkään."

"Mitä? Mitä! Mitämitämitä! Et sinä saa käynnistyä, sinua tarvitaan myöhemmin! Älä edes kuvittele--"

"Gurkh."

Mitä ilmeisimmin ääretön epätodennäköisyysgeneraattori kuvitteli, eikä tyytynyt pelkästään kuvittelemaan, vaan käynnistyi salamannopeasti.

Tällä kerralla epätodennäköisyysilmiöt eivät olleet kiinnostavia. Itse asiassa niitä ei ollut lainkaan, ellei mukaan lasketa sitä, että Tohtori mäjähti kasvot edellä mutalammikkoon, mikä oli syynä hänen päästämäänsä gurkh-ääneen. Paksua, haisevaa liejua suustaan syljeskellen hän ainakin toivoi, että kyse oli mutalammikosta, mutta päätti pian, että oli parasta olla tarkastelematta asiaa tarkemmin ihan vain noin varmuuden vuoksi. Sen sijaan ympäristön tarkastelu tuntui oikein viisaalta ratkaisulta.

Hän oli planeetalla, joka oli uskomattoman kaunis smaragdinvihreine niittyineen ja kaukaisuuteen kiemurtelevine syvänsinisine jokineen. Valtavat vihreät metsät huojuivat tuulessa, ja lehdet havisivat toisiaan vasten. Linnut sirkuttivat puissa, ja valtavat, värikkäät perhoset lepattelivat lämpimässä ilmassa.

Tämä kaikki ja erittäin monet muut asiat, kuten planeetan pyörimisnopeus itsensä ja mitättömän keltaisen auringon ympäri, ilmoittivat Tohtorille selkeästi sen, että kyse oli esihistoriallisesta Maasta.

Tohtori oli auttamattomasta jumissa.

Joissakin toisissa olosuhteissa tämän seikan tajuaminen olisi ollut varsin epämiellyttävää, sillä kyseisellä hetkellä häntä erotti kaksi miljoona vuotta ja rapiat päälle Tardisista ja Rosesta. Koska olosuhteet olivat mitä olivat, hänellä ei kuitenkaan ollut valittamista; esihistoriallisessa Maassa oli paljon nähtävää, ja piakkoin Arthur Dent ja Ford Prefect törmäisivät planeetalle puhelinhygieenikkojen ja kampaajien kansoittamassa aluksessa. Lopulta he pääsisivät sopivaan aikaan kuin itsestään.

Tohtori pesi mudan pois eräässä kaukaisuuteen kiemurtelevassa joessa ja makasi sitten kuivattelemassa vaatteitaan eräällä smaragdinvihreällä niityllä. Samalla hän ajatteli monia asioita, kuten sitä, miltä perunalastut maistuisivat dipattuina mansikkakiisseliin, ja sitä, sopisivatko sitruunamarengit yhteen minestronekeiton kanssa. Hänen mielessään käväisi ohimennen myös ihmiskunnan erityislaatuinen kehityshistoria valtavan orgaanisen tietokoneen pinnalla.

Hiiret, itserakkaat paskiaiset, yrittää nyt ratkaista Perimmäinen Kysymys, ja vielä orgaanisen tietokoneen avulla! Kuten yleensä, kone itsessään oli tietysti nerokas, fantastinen ja monia muita hienoja asioita, mutta (kuten yleensä) ohjelmointi oli suoraan sanoen perseestä reväistyä. Kehittää nyt ohjelma, jonka ajaminen vaati miljoonia vuosia, ja kehittää se niin epävakaaksi, että yksi pieni virus riitti pistämään kaiken sileäksi! Sinne meni ihmiskunta ja vastaus Perimmäiseen Kysymykseen, heipparallaa vaan.

Surkimukset olivat vielä hoitaneet backuppien teon helpoimmalla mutta tehottomilla mahdollisella tavalla, sijoittamalla Maan monikkosektorille. No, olivathan he sentään yrittäneet. Yksin se oli enemmän, kuin mihin monet muut olisivat vaivautuneet.

Tohtori nousi maasta päätöksensä tehneenä. Ihmiskunnan oli määrä kehittyä apinoista, ja perimmäisen kysymyksen häivyttämiseksi heihin olisi sekoituttava hieman muukalaisia, ja piru vieköön Tohtori varmistaisi henkilökohtaisesti, että ihmiskunta tekisi juuri niin!

Hän arveli, että tämä oli todennäköisin syy siihen, että epätodennäköisyysgeneraattori oli paiskannut hänet esihistorialliseen Maahan. Luolamiehet tarvitsivat ennaltaehkäisevää terveydenhuoltoa, jotta kampaajien ja puhelinhygieenikkojen mukana planeetalle tuleva flunssavirus ei tappaisi heitä sukupuuttoon, vaikka se jäisikin kiertämään planeettaa jokavuotisena riesana.

Kolmen ja puolen vuoden päästä Arthur Dent ja Ford Prefect tömähtivät Maahan. Ensimmäisen vuoden he viettivät kampaajien ja puhelinhygieenikkojen parissa, mitä nyt kerran kävivät muutaman kuukauden mittaisella tutkimusmatkalla.

Tohtori olisi tietenkin voinut kertoa heille kaiken sen, minkä he saivat tuon matkan aikana selville ja paljon enemmänkin, mutta hän arveli, että oli parasta antaa Dentin ja Prefectin tehdä tietyt huomiot itse, ja liittyä heidän seuraansa vasta hieman myöhemmin.

Sopiva aika koitti, kun Tohtori eräänä kauniina esihistoriallisena päivänä törmäsi Arthur Dentiin, joka oli keskittynyt keräämään seljanmarjoja.

"Terve, Arthur Dent", hän tervehti vanhaa tuttavaansa iloisesti. "Siitä onkin jo useampi vuosi aikaa. Mitäs olet puuhaillut?"

"Kas, terve, Tohtori", Arthur vastasi synkeänä. "Enpä ole puuhaillut paljon mitään. Mitä nyt tapasin puhuvia hiiriä, jotka halusivat ostaa aivoni ja poistaa ne päästäni. Sitten melkein kuolin ja päädyin maailmankaikkeuden loppuun, jossa oli ihan kohtuullisen hyvä ravintola. Sitten melkein kuolin uudestaan, ja nyt sitten olenkin ollut täällä kampaajien ja puhelinhygieenikkojen ja mainosmiesten kanssa."

Tohtori nyökytteli. "Ei huonompi tapa viettää aikaa, ja luolamiehet ovat oikein mukavia. Hieman niukkasanaisia, mutta oikein mainioita kuuntelijoita. Heidän kanssaan jutustelu käy kuitenkin pidemmän päälle aika tylsäksi. Panetteko pahaksenne jos liityn seuraanne?"

Dent ojensi ontoksi koverretun puunkappaleen Tohtorille.

"En ollenkaan, on oikeastaan mukavaa saada seuraa, mutta saat kyllä poimia omat marjasi. Me teemme nähkääs viiniä. Ajattelimme, että jos juomme itsemme räkäkänniin, tämä kaikki saattaa tuntua edes vähän siedettävämmältä."

"Ymmärrän", Tohtori sanoi ja nauru tuikki hänen silmissään.

Parin vuoden kuluttua hän odotti Beeblebroxin saapumista innokkaasti. Pelastus saattoi tulla minä päivänä hyvänsä, ja Rassilonin tähden hän ei aikonut jäädä siitä paitsi! Niinpä Tohtori ei uskaltanut poistua Dentin ja Prefectin kodikseen valitsemasta luolasta, vaikka nuo kaksi kuluttivat päivänsä suunnitelmansa mukaan, eli olemalla räkäkännissä. Tämän seuraaminen selvin päin oli arvattavasti ennemminkin ylenannattavaa kuin ylentävää puuhaa.

Muutaman kerran Tohtori oli jopa yrittänyt liittyä Dentin ja Prefektin juominkeihin, mutta se ei koskaan oikein ottanut onnistuakseen. Viini oli yököttävää ja huonosti käynyttä, ja siitä sai hirvittävän päänkivistyksen. Epätoivossaan Tohtori alkoi suunnitella tarkempaa tutustumista paikallisten kasvien ja rupikonnien tarjoamiin tajuntaan vaikuttaviin ainesosiin, mutta ennen kuin hän ennätti vajota niin alas, pelastus saapui.

"Anna thänne sitä yököttävää sheljaviiniä", Ford Prefect komensi Arthuria.

"Yököttävää todellakin", Tohtori vahvisti ja yritti keksiä, millainen substanssi saisi nämä keskustelut tuntumaan edes hieman siedettävämmiltä.

"Ei se nyt niin yököttävää ole", Arthur vastasi, "se vaan haisee pahalta. Se on hyvää vuosikertaa."

"Se haisee yököttävältä, maistuu yököttävältä ja näyttää yököttävältä. Se jopa tuntuu yököttävältä. Olisin taipuvainen sanomaan, että kun nämä faktat yhdistää sen hyviin ominaisuuksiin, joihin voi laskea korkeintaan se sisältämän siedettävän korkean alkoholin tilavuusprosentin, sitä voi sanoa yököttäväksi", Tohtori huomautti.

"Älkää lässhyttäkö. Ashiat voisivat olla huonomminkin", Ford Prefekt sanoi juopuneen optimismilla.

"Niinhän sinä aina sanot", Arthur vastasi selvän pessimismillä.

"No minä olin joka tapauksessa oikeassa, asiat ovat koko ajan menneet huonompaan suuntaan", Prefect heitti takaisin.

"No jaa, en nyt sanoisi niinkään. Minä olen nähnyt huonompiakin aikoja", Tohtori kommentoi totuudenmukaisesti, vaikka hänen sanoistaan puuttui todellinen positiivinen asenne.

"Kunpa minä en olisi näin pirun selvä!" Arthur totesi ja tuijotti hetken tyhjyyteen.

Ford Prefect katkaisi hiljaisuuden ennen kuin se ennätti kunnolla syntyäkään: "Voihan Zarquonin ikenet, meidän pitää keksiä joku parempi keino kuin pelkkä ryyppääminen, meidänhän pitää päästä pois tältä planeetalta!"

Arthur Dent, synkeästi: "No samaa sinä olet hokenut jo kaksi vuotta."

Ford Prefect, sinnikkäästi: "Niinkö? No sitten joku konsti täytyy olla olemassa."

(Yleislaatuista löpinää pelastumisesta ja ryyppäämistä. Tohtori tuijottamassa tyhjyyteen.)

Ford Prefect: "Arthur, Arthur, katso!"

Arthur Dent: "Mitä sitten? Hyvä luoja!"

Ford Prefect: "Näetkö sinä samaa kuin minä? Avaruusalus, joka leijailee sadan metrin päässä meidän edessämme."

Tohtori, tympääntyneesti, havahtuneena tuijotuksestaan: "Jos teidän on aivan pakko harrastaa _hallucinosis alcoholicaa_, voisitte edes kehittää omaperäisempiä aistiha-- Hyvä luoja, pelastus!"

Ford Prefect ja Arthur Dent jatkoivat ryyppäämistä ja puhuivat pelastumisesta lisää. Samalla Tohtori muisti, kuinka kaksikon oli tarkoitus paeta planeetalta, ja samalla hän tajusi, että nuo kaksi kännikalaa eivät kuuna päivänä keksisi pakokeinoa, jos se olisi heistä kahdesta kiinni. Onneksi se ei ollut, sillä paras mihin kaksikko kykeni, oli pyyhkeellä liputtaminen potentiaaliselle avaruusalukselle.

Tohtori huokasi, ja kun alus alkoi rysähtää maankamaralle, hän poimi Dentin pudottaman pyyhkeen ja heitti kylpyhuonetekstiilin joenuomaan. Siellä se jäi laavavirran alle, kuten kunnon pyyhkeen näissä olosuhteissa kuuluikin, ja muuttui vuosien kuluessa fossiiliksi, joka lopulta kulkeutui Beeblebroxin käsiin vogonien räjäytettyä Maan.

Dent ja Prefect jäivät jumiin aluksen alle, mutta pian sen luukku avautui, ja kaameassa krapulassa hoippuva Beeblebrox horjui ulos aluksesta, ja putosi suoraan kolme metriä syvään repeämään. Dent ja Prefect auttoivat Beeblebroxin ylös ja tarjosivat hänelle tukevan ryypyn seljaviiniä krapulaan, minkä jälkeen koko joukko karisti esihistoriallisen Maan tomut jaloistaan.

Kuten tavallista, Tohtori siirtyi Tilanteesta seuraavaan kulkematta lähtöruudun kautta.


	4. Chapter 4

Kultasydämen ääretön epätodennäköisyysgeneraattori käynnistyi singoten aluksen pois Maan painovoimakentästä, halki tähtienvälisen äärettömyyden. Ennen pitkää osoittautui, että Kultasydäntä seurasi hyvin aseistettu taistelumuodostelmaan asettunut vogonilaivasto, ja että Prefect ja absoluuttisen suhteellisuudentajun kurimuskierteen läpikäynyt Beeblebrox olivat yksissä tuumin sammuttaneet aluksen tietokoneen, jota ilman alus oli yhtä puolustuskyvytön kuin raajaton gerbiili.

Arthur Dent päätti juoda kupin teetä, ja Kultasydämen miehistön typeryyden typerryttämä Tohtori päätti liittyä hänen seuraansa. Päätös osoittautui pian suureksi virheeksi.

"Yäk", Dent kommentoi saatuaa Ravintomaatin tarjoaman muovimukillisen nestettä, joka oli lähes täysin muttei tyystin erilaista kuin tee.

Ennen kuin edes Tohtori tajusi mitä oli tapahtumassa, Dent oli päätynyt yksipuoliseen riitaan aluksen robottien kanssa. Hän ei voinut syyttää Dentiä tapahtumasta; lähes kuka tai mikä tahansa päätyi ennemmin tai myöhemmin yksipuoliseen ilmiriitaan Siriuksen Kyberneettisen Kauppakompanjan suunnittelemien laitteiden kanssa.

Kun Dent oli dramaattisesti poistunutpaikalta kiukkua ja teenhimoa puhkuen, Tohtori päätti uudelleenohjelmoida Ravintomaatin niin, että laite oppisi tuottamaan teetä. Hän ei ollut saanut kunnollista kupillista tosi moneen vuoteen, ja arveli voivansa nauttia yhdestä. Lisäksi oli täysin mahdollista, että mikäli Ravintomaatti oppisi keittämään kohtuullista teetä, Arthur Dentin elämänlaatu paranisi monta pykälää.

Tohtori oli saamaisillaan Ravintomaatin käsittämään hyvän teen merkityksen, kun hän äkisti kuuli Beeblebroxin ja muiden pitämän spiritistisen istunnon äänet, jotka äkkiä peittyivät Eddien äänen alle: "Terve, tyyppi. Minusta on huisin keljua ilmoittaa, että--"

"Ei! Ei, ei, ei! Ei nyt taas!"

Suojakentät Tohtorin ympärillä romahtivat, ja asiat hänen ympärillään muuttuivat jälleen mielenkiintoisiksi, kun hän kulki kaikkien ajan ja avaruuden pisteiden läpi lähes samanaikaisesti. Erityismaininnan ansainnee eräs piste erään Eroticon VI:n kolmirintaisen ilotytön Eccentrica Gallumbitsin läheisyydessä paitsi siksi, että kyseinen nainen on varsin maineikas omalla alallaan, myös siksi, että Tohtori oli riittävän epäonnekas tiedostaakseen täysin, mitä tämän pisteen paikkeilla tapahtui.

Erityismaininnasta huolimatta on siveellisyyssyistä viisainta jättää tarkka kuvaus tapahtumista lukijan mielikuvituksen varaan. Kerrottakoon kuitenkin, että tapahtumiin liittyi Gallumbitsin lisäksi muun muassa nestemäistä lateksia, banaaninmakuista liukastetta ja modernia runoutta kirjoittanut apina, joka karjui jotakin sellaista kuin "Kuules kaveri, se on nyt sillä lailla, että kun _minä _maksan näistä palveluista, niin se myös tarkoittaa että _minä _käytän niitä, joten antaa heittää ja vähän vikkelään ennen kuin minä alan heittää sinua!"

Tapahtuman jälkeen Tohtori tunsi itsensä likaiseksi vuosikausia ja arveli, ettei enää koskaan voisi nauttia banaaneista samalla tavalla kuin aikaisemmin. Gallumbits ei kuitenkaan ollut hassumman näköinen – hänen kasvonsa toivat mieleen taulut eräästä 1700-luvulla eläneestä maineikkaasta ranskattaresta, mikä kumma hänen nimensä nyt taas olikaan...?

Oli mikä oli, se ei varmastikaan ollut tärkeää. Ei ainakaan siihen nähden, että kun epätodennäköisyysilmiöt poistuivat, Tohtori sai huomata istuvansa lähtöä tekevässä Tähtienväliset avaruuslinjat oy:n aluksessa.

Kyse oli aivan tavallisesta matkustajakäyttöön suunnatusta aluksesta. Kuten tavallista, toinen luokka oli kuuma ja ahdas, ja huolimatta siitä, että penkit oli suunnitellut rakenteeltaan ihmismäinen rotu, ne eivät soveltuneet ihmisten istuttaviksi. Tästä huolimatta suuri joukko ihmisiä oli pakottanut itsensä niihin istumaan.

Tohtori havaitsi saaneensa käytäväpaikan, ja vierustoverikseen naisen, jolle virtahepo häviäisi noin viidelläkymmenellä kilolla. Hänen takanaan istui noin nelivuotias, kimeällä ja kantavalla äänellä varustettu lapsi, joka potki Tohtorin penkin selkänojaa tarmokkaasti. Lapsen kiljunnan yli Tohtori kuuli, kuinka matkaan lähtijät rupattelivat iloisesti keskenään, eikä kukaan tuntunut panevan pahakseen sitä, että heidän joukkoonsa oli ilmestynyt mies kirjaimellisesti tyhjästä.

Näitä seikkoja lukuun ottamatta mikään asetelmassa ei näyttänyt olevan pahasti vialla, mutta Tohtori tiesi paremmin. Hän epäili vahvasti, että ääretön epätodennäköisyysgeneraattori oli ottanut kunnolla nokkiinsa tultuaan haukutuksi käytännöllisesti katsoen vanhaksi romuksi, mistä syystä laite nautti suuresti siitä, että sai paiskoa häntä ympäri universumia ongelmasta toiseen, tai vähintäänkin tylsästä tilanteesta seuraavaan. Tähän teoriaan ei tietenkään sopinut se, että generaattori paiskaisi hänet mukavalle lomalennolle, jolla mikään ei menisi vikaan.

Teoria sai empiirisiin havaintoihin perustuvaa tukea siinä vaiheessa, kun aluksen robottimiehistö aloitti toistuvat kuulutuksensa: "Olemme pahoillamme, mutta pienet sitruunalta tuoksuvat kosteuspyyhkeet, joita jaamme ilmaiseksi viihtyvyytenne takaamiseksi ja hygienian ylläpitämiseksi seuraavan kaksi tuntia kestävän lennon aikana, ovat päässeet loppumaan. Odotamme toimitusta, minkä johdosta lähtö tulee jonkin verran myöhästymään. Toimitusta odottaessamme tarjoilemme teille kahvia ja keksejä."

Tohtori huokasi syvään. Lähiajat, sanan erittäin löyhässä merkityksessä, tulisivat olemaan samaan aikaan uskomattoman tapahtumarikkaita ja samaan aikaan uskomattoman ikävystyttäviä. Hän varustautui henkisesti nauttimaan useita aterioita kahvia ja keksejä.

Noin yhdeksänsataa vuotta ja 90 kahvin ja keksien tarjoilutuokiota myöhemmin Beeblebrox ja Prefect saapuivat alukseen. Horteesta herätetyt matkustajat eivät edes tuntuneet huomaavan heitä, vaan karjuivat ja valittavat äänekkäästi, kuten olivat tehneet jo hyvin monen kahvin ja keksien tarjoiluhetken ajan.

Tohtori ei ollut vaivautunut sen enempää karjumaan kuin valittamaankaan, sillä hän oli odottanut. Hän ei kuitenkaan voinut väittää, etteikö tietty kärsimättömyys olisi hiljalleen alkanut vallata alaa, sillä vaikka 900 vuotta oli oikein hieno ikä monessakin mielessä, se ei varsinaisesti ollut hyvä ikä kahville ja kekseille tulla tarjoilluksi.

Tästä syystä Tohtori liittyi ilolla Beeblebroxin ja Prefectin seuraan, kun he ryntäsivät hänen ohitseen matkalla ensimmäiseen luokkaan, jossa Zarniwoop odotti heitä ja tarjosi heille Janxin ponua. Hän myös kertoi, kuinka joukon oli tarkoitus ottaa selville, kuka todellisuudessa hallitsi universumia.

Tohtori ei ollut erityisen innostunut tästä ajatuksesta pääosin siitä syystä, että hän tiesi vastauksen ja myös sen, mihin sen selvittäminen vallitsevissa olosuhteissa johtaisi. Toisaalta taas muutaman vuoden loma tästä kaikesta ei olisi lainkaan huonompi ratkaisu. Siihen vain piti osata suhtautua oikealla tavalla.

Kun Kultasydän jälleen kerran sinkoutui läpi tähtienvälisten äärettömien etäisyyksien, Tohtori joi kupillisen teetä. Sen hän onnistui kuin ihmeen kaupalla puristamaan irti suureen ääneen protestoivasta Ravintomaatista kertomalla sille, että mikäli se ei antaisi hänelle kupillista kuumassa vedessä keitettyjä lehtiä, sen diodit saattaisivat kokea niin epämiellyttäviä asioita, että ne saisivat jopa Marvinin vasemman kyljen diodit tuntemaan olonsa onnekkaiksi.

Nyt kun suojakentät toimivat kunnolla, matka ei oikeastaan ollut lainkaan hullumpi, vaikka Ravintomaatin tee ei ollutkaan yhtä hyvää kuin Jackien keittämä. Tohtori alkoi arvella, että hän oli jo löytänyt itsensä tässä inkarnaatiossa, ja voisi pikkuhiljaa alkaa painella takaisin elämäänsä Rosen kanssa. Liftaaminen oli mainiota, mutta aika aikaa kutakin.

Ajatellessaan lontoolaistytön suuria ruskeita silmiä ja valkaistua tukkaa Tohtori päätti, että pienistä puutteistaan huolimatta liftarin vapaa ja vastuuton elämä maistui oikeastaan mainiolta. Niinpä hän nousi pois aluksesta, jonka Marvin hieman myöhemmin varasti jättäen viisikon vuosikausiksi nalkkiin universumin hallitsijan pienelle, sateiselle, merkityksettömälle ja epämuodikkaalle planeetalle.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: **Viimeinkin sain aikaan tyydyttävän otsikon ilman erikoismerkkejä. Kamalin otsikkosäätö 4evöh. Eipä muuta uutta auringon alla. Review plz.

--

Universumin hallitsijan planeetta oli pieni, sateinen, merkityksetön ja epämuodikas. Se oli kertakaikkisen masentava paikka, ja universumin hallitsija oli useimpien mielestä seinähullu, mutta ajan kanssa Tohtori oli oppinut pitämään hänestä suuresti. Miehellä oli toki omat omituisuutensa, jotka toisinaan tekivät kommunikaatiosta hieman hidastempoista, mutta eihän kukaan ollut täydellinen, ja Tohtorilla oli aikaa odottaa.

Lopulta mustiin pukeutuvat miehet olivat pakottaneet Tohtorin poistumaan vanhuksen ja kissan luota, mikä oli ollut sääli. _Huonoja vaikutteita_, he olivat sanoneet, ja sitten uhanneet Tohtoria Zap-o-killeillä. Tämän jälkeen ajan herra oli lyöttäytynyt muiden planeetalle tupsahtaneiden seuraan, mutta jo tässä vaiheessa he olivat alkaneet olla riitaisaa joukkoa, ja kun he olivat kyllästyneet lopullisesti toistansa seuraan, seurue oli hajonnut.

Tohtorin kannalta tämä oli ollut sääli, sillä hän olisi mielellään nauttinut seurasta. Hän oli vaeltanut pitkin planeettaa, joka oli osoittanut olevansa kauttaaltaan pieni, sateinen, merkityksetön ja epämuodikas. Satunnaisesti Tohtori oli onnistunut yhyttämään alkuperäisen seurueen jäseniä, mutta tapaamiset jäivät tavallisesti hyvin lyhyiksi, sillä toiset olivat alkaneet heitellä häntä kivillä siitä hetkestä lähtien, kun hän oli puolivahingossa vihjaissut tienneensä jo alun pitäen, että he olivat jäämässä nalkkiin planeetalle.

Yksi harvoista muutamia sekunteja pidempään kestäneistä tapaamisesta oli ollut se kerta, kun Tohtori oli sattunut kohtaamaan Prefectin silloin, kun mies oli päättänyt seota. Pian oli osoittautunut, että Prefect oli kuvitellut olevansa sitruuna, ja että järvi, jossa hän oli pompahdellut vuoroin ylös ja vuoroin alas, oli kuvitellut olevansa rommikolaa. Tohtori ei ollut syyttänyt sen enempää Prefectiä kuin järveäkään, sillä planeetta oli yksinkertaisesti niin ällistyttävän, tyrmistyttävän, aivot sulatejuustomaiseksi massaksi muuttavan ikävystyttävä, että sekoaminen oli tässä vaiheessa alkanut tuntua hyvältä vaihtoehdolta.

Niin Tohtori oli seonnut. Hän oli tehnyt sen enimmäkseen seuran vuoksi – sekoamisen paras antihan tunnetusti oli sen sosiaalinen aspekti. Ensin hän oli kuvitellut olevansa sitruuna, mutta se oli tuntunut liiaksi matkimiselta. Sitten hän oli kuvitellut olevansa jääpala, mikä oli ollut huomattavasti parempi vaihtoehto, mutta lopulta jatkuva sulamisen pelko oli saanut hänet päättämään, että jääpalan elämä ei ollut ollenkaan niin hohdokasta kuin monet kuvittelivat, ja lopulta hän oli päättänyt olla oliivi.

Oliivit eivät kuitenkaan kuulu rommikolaan, joten väärässä paikassa olemisen tunne oli saanut hänet luopumaan tästä kuvitelmasta. Tohtori oli päättänyt palata järkiinsä, sillä loppujen lopuksi seuran vuoksi sekoaminen ei ollut tuntunut lainkaan oikealta. Siitä oli puuttunut tietty terä, joka teki sekoamisesta sekoamisen arvoista – ei niin, että Tohtorilla olisi ollut merkittävämpiä kokemuksia sekoamisesta, ei ainakaan tämän tyyppisestä sekoamisesta, joten vertailu jäi väkisinkin hieman huteraksi. Hän ei edes ollut koskaan onnistunut hahmottamaan, miksi ihmiset toisinaan kuvittelivat olevansa siilejä tai kanoja, tai, kuten Prefectin tapauksessa, ylös alas pompahtelevia sitruunaviipaleita rommikolassa.

Kun Tohtori oli päättänyt palata selväjärkiseksi, hän oli samalla päättänyt poistua planeetalta. Mielen amorfiseksi massaksi muuttava tylsyys kaikkine sekoamisineen oli tosiaankin ollut loma, jonka Tohtori koki ansainneensa, mutta aika aikaa kutakin, ja mitä tähän planeettaan tuli, tuo aika oli nyt hänen suhteensa auttamattomasti ohi. Niinpä hän oli keskittynyt etsimään pakokeinoa.

Eräänä sateisena, merkityksettömänä ja epämuodikkaana päivänä Tohtori paikallisti erään avaruusajan pyörteen, joka aina toisinaan heitti planeetalle hylkytavaraa ja huuhtoi sen taas mennessään. Hylkytavaran joukossa oli parhaat päivänsä nähnyt, epämääräisen tutunoloinen baaritiski, ja siellä, missä oli baaritiskejä, oli älyllistä elämää tai ainakin jotakin sen suuntaista. Siellä, missä oli älyllistä elämää tai jotakin sen suuntaista, voisi olla avaruussatamia, joista liftari voisi saada kyydin kiinnostavammille seuduille. Jos vaikka tämä nimenomainen baaritiski ajelehtisi seuraavaksi syrjäiselle, epämuodikkaalle planeetalle… No, tässä suhteessa yksikään paikka ei ollut hallitsijan planeettaa surkeampi, joten asiat voisivat muuttua vain paremmiksi.

Tohtori tarttui tiskiin kuin hänen henkensä olisi riippunut siitä. Hän ja tiski ajelehtivat läpi ajan ja avaruuden kudosten, ja lopulta löysivät itsensä nuhjuisesta, epämääräisen tutunoloisesta avaruussatamasta, tai tarkemmin sanoen sen kalustevarastosta.

"Hei kaverit, tuo hiivatin tiski seilaa taas", hän kuuli epämääräisellä tavalla tutunoloisen äänen huikkaavan, ja samalla hän tajusi, että tässä nimenomaisessa satamassa hän oli tavannut Arthur Dentin ensimmäistä kertaa… noin puolentoista Maan tunnin kuluttua.

"Voihan Rassilonin…" hän kuiskasi itsekseen ja päätti lähteä ensimmäisellä mahdollisella aluksella. Hän oli lomalla; hän ei kaivannut paradoksia sotkemaan suunnitelmiaan.

"Tuota… Anteeksi. Juu, juuri sinä. Baaritiskinne ikään kuin poimi minut mukaansa, ja haluaisin hittoon täältä ja nopeasti. Milloin seuraava alus lähtee?"

Varastotyöntekijä tuijotti Tohtoria kuin ei olisi koskaan aikaisemmin nähnyt avaruuden ja ajan kudosten halki purjehtinutta, varsin resuiseen pukuun pukeutunutta miestä varastossaan. Itse asiassa juuri tämä saattoi olla syynä hänen tuijotukseensa, mutta Tohtori ei ollut kiinnostunut miehen henkilökohtaisista ongelmista tai niistä ristiriidoista, joita tapaus saattoi hänen maailmankuvaansa aiheuttaa.

"No?" hän tiukkasi, ja varastomies sai viimein suunsa auki: "Rahtialus _Ker Berethrou_ lähtee johonkin Alfa Canis Minoriksen lähimaille hetkellä millä hyvänsä. Gamma-alue, laituri kolme. Eivät ota peukalokyytiläisiä eivätkä matkustajia, mutta etsivät mekaanikkoa."

"On siinä aluksella nimi, toivottavasti se ei ole nimensä veroinen. Kiitos", Tohtori sanoi, pinkaisi juoksuun ja löysi kuin löysikin _Ker Berethroun_ sen vasta tehdessä lähtöä. Piittaamatta pätkääkään vartijoista, jotka yrittivät estää häntä nousemasta alukseen, hän nousi alukseen juuri ennen kuin sen rampit kiskottiin ylös.

Alus vaikutti olevan nimensä veroinen. Se oli suuri, kömpelö ja hirviömäinen. Sen maalipinta oli haalistinut, ja maali oli hilseillyt paikoin tyystin pois. Aluksen kylmät metallikyljet olivat meteoroidien ja lastauskaluston kolhimat. Kyse oli selvästi malminkuljetusaluksesta, ja Tohtori tunsi suurta vastenmielisyyttä sitä kohtaan heti ensi näkemältä. Hän tunsi suurta vastenmielisyyttä myös aluksen kapteenia kohtaan, eikä tunne selvästikään ollut yksipuolinen. Kapteeni nimittäin karjui hänelle niin kovaa kuin suinkin kykeni.

"Mitä helvettiä sinä teet? Loikkaat alukseeni kuin tämä olisi joku helvetin turistibussi! Tämä ei kuules nyt käy laatuun!"

Koska kapteenin keuhkot sattuivat olemaan tilavuudeltaan yli kaksikymmenlirtaiset ja hänen äänijänteensä olivat sopeutuneet erinomaisesti käyttämään hyväkseen tätä seikkaa, kapteeni kykeni karjumaan erittäin kovaa. Karjumiskyky olikin ainoa ominaisuus, joka teki hänestä edes kohtuullisen johtajan. Muutoin kapteeni oli lähinnä iljettävä; hänen ihonsa oli vihreänharmaa, joskin likakerros oli antanut sille ruskeaan taipuvan sävy, ja hän haisi pahalta paitsi lajinsa vuoksi, myös siksi, että hän oli likainen. Hänen luonteensa oli epämiellyttävä ja riitaisa, ja hän karjui paljon.

Tohtori oli luonteeltaan huomattavasti kapteenia miellyttävämpi. Hän myös tuoksui huomattavasti paremmalta, vaikka hallitsijan planeetan tarjoamat mahdollisuudet henkilökohtaisen hygienian hoitoon eivät olleet huippuluokkaa. Huolimatta pienemmästä keuhkotilavuudestaan, hän olisi osannut karjua vähintään yhtä lujaa kuin kapteeni – mutta miksi vaivautua, kun helpompikin reitti oli tiedossa?

"Olen teidän uusi mekaanikkonne. Piti saada kyyti pois tuolta ja vähän äkkiä, joten päätin pestautua", Tohtori sanoi nopeasti.

"Vai niin, sitä on rötöstelty", kapteeni murahti vastaukseksi. "Olkoon sitten, nyt kun kerran olet mukana. Meillä on kuudennen sukupolven fuusiomoottori käytössämme, oikea muinaisjäänne. Toivottavasti ymmärrät niiden päälle. Tule, näytän sinulle vähän paikkoja."

"Ei rötöstelty, vaan saavun asemalle kohta, enkä halua tavata itseäni. Paradoksi, katsos", Tohtori selitti, mutta katui vastaustaan saman tien, sillä kapteeni loi häneen sen tietyn katseen, jota puoliksi järjissään olevat käyttävät arvioidessaan, kuinka suuressa määrin joku täysin järkensä menettänyt on vaaraksi ympäristölleen.

Koska kapteeni vaikutti kauniisti sanottuna paatuneelta konnalta, Tohtori päätti hieman pyöristellä tosiasioita kiusallisten selitysten minimoimiseksi: "Äh, myrkytin yhden vanhan eukon perinnön toivossa, mutta haahka ei potkaissut tyhjää, vaan toinnuttuaan lähetti aviomiehensä perääni", hän sanoi, ja kapteenin katse muuttui välittömästi ymmärtäväiseksi.

Matka Alfa Canis Minorikseen seutuville tulisi olemaan pitkä ja työntäyteinen.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N:** Tässä on muutama hyvä kohta, mutta en oikein tykkää kokonaisuudesta. Sen lukeminen vaatisi lukijalta kykyä uskomattomiin nopeisiin mood swingeihin, niin monta äkkinäistä tunnelmanmuutosta tästä löytyy --

--

Tohtori loikkasi _Ker Berethroun_ rampilta laiturille. Aluksen lastia purettiin suuriin avoimiin vaunuihin, joissa se matkustaisi planeetalla toimiviin miljooniin sulattoihin. Niissä se jalostettaisiin raudaksi, ja raudasta valmistettaisiin terästä. Teräs lastattaisiin toisiin rahtialuksiin, jotka veisivät sen lähistöllä olevalle planeetalle, jossa siitä valmistettaisiin kaikenlaista epämäräistä, suurelta osin tarpeetonta romua.

Tohtorilla ei ollut minkäänlaista halua jäädä todistamaan näitä tapahtumia. Muutamia päiviä satamassa hortoiltuaan hän sai kyydin _Ker Berethroun_ sisaralukselta _Fenririltä_, joka lähti noutamaan patjoja Squornshellous Zetalta. Hän hyväksyi kyydin, koska halusi päästä pois satamasta mahdollisimman pian, mutta iloiset ja valoisat Zemit kävivät häntä sääliksi, joten hän jäi pois Mitänytissä, vaikka planeetta oli käytännöllisesti katsoen jokaisessa mahdollisessa suhteessa vastenmielinen paikka.

Aluksi Tohtori ajatteli pestä planeetan mudat Converseistaan mahdollisimman pian, mutta ei voinut olla kiinnostunutta mitänyttiläisistä suosioista siinä määrin, että oli valmis kestämään planeettaa huomattavasti kauemmin, kuin useimmat sen syntyperäiset asukkaat.

Niinpä Tohtori vietti useita vuosia tutkien suosikojen elämää ja tapoja. Hän oppi niiden kielen, jonka havaitsi sisältävät voimallisimmat kirosanat koko tunnetussa maailmankaikkeudessa koko tunnettuna aikana. Tämä johtui epäilemättä paitsi Mitänytistä, myös siitä, että koska suosiat kommunikoivat puremalla toisiaan kaikin voimin reiteen, kirousta tehosti sanojen vastaanottajan kokema fyysinen kärsimys.

Lopulta Tohtorin tutkima suosikapopulaatio teurastettiin raa'asti nuijilla, jolloin hän päätti vaihtaa maisemaa. Hän liftaili ympäri Linnunrataa hyvin tovin, ja päätyi lopulta samalle avaruussatamalle, johon oli vuosia aikaisemmin saapunut baaritiskillä.

Satama ei ollut muuttunut pätkääkään kuluneina vuosina. Se oli edelleen pahamaineinen, nuhruinen ja kokeneiden, rohkeiden liftareiden suosiossa. Kaikki nämä miehet, naiset, kaksineuvoiset oliot ja lukuisin eri suvuttomin tavoin lisääntyvät elämänmuodot toden totta tiesivät, missä heidän pyyhkeensä lepäsivät – kaikki, paitsi Arthur Dent, joka kertyneistä liftarivuosistaan huolimatta oli aina enemmän tai vähemmän, mutta yleensä enemmän eksyneen oravanpoikasen oloinen.

"Hoi, Arthur! Kuinka pyyhkii?" Tohtori huikkasi synkeältä näyttävälle miehelle, ja Dent nosti katseensa kuravedestä, jota liemen myyjä oli kiven kovaan väittänyt olueksi.

"Kas, terve. Pyyhkii kaikin puolin pirun surkeasti. Olen liftannut läpi Linnunradan inhottavimpien rotankolojen, yrittänyt asettua aloilleni ja vaikka mitä muuta, mutta mikään ei ole ottanut onnistuakseen. Jouduin jopa Mitänytille, voitko uskoa? Inhottava paikka", Dent vastasi kuulostaen enemmän kuin vähän Marvinilta.

"Ikävä kuulla," Tohtori vastasi osanottavaisesti, mutta pian nauru korvasi säälin hänen ääneessään.

"Vaikka ei Mitänyt kyllä niin kamala ole", hän sanoi, "se on oikeastaan niin kertakaikkisen märkä ja inhottava, että on hankala olla pitämättä siitä. Ja suosiat! Aivan mahtavaa porukkaa! Tiesitkö, että niillä on yli kaksisataa sanaa... tai ehkä oikeammin yli kaksisataa eri purutapaa, jotka kaikki tarkoittavat märkyyttä? Kaikkia niitä voidaan käyttää myös osana äärimmäisiä loukkauksia, kuten myös kaikkia niitä yli neljääsataaviittäkymmentä sanaa, jotka tarkoittavat sadetta. Mielenkiintoisia otuksia, todellakin! Monessa suhteessa muistuttavat teitä ihmisiä."

Dent ei vaikuttanut kovin innostuneelta. Hän otti kulauksen kuravedestään ja vastasi sitten epäselvästi mutisten: "Mitänytin huomioon ottaen mikään tuossa ei yllätä minua."

Tohtori nauroi sydämellisesti, mikä ei näyttänyt lämmittävän Dentiä.

"Muuten", Arthur sanoi vaihtaen puheenaihetta mutta pitäytyen synkeydessään, "muistatko, kuinka sanoit minulle ensimmäisellä tapaamisellamme, että olet jo tavannut minut mutta että sinulla oli silloin toisenlaiset kasvot? Ei kai sinulla ollut silloin paljaaksi ajeltu pää, suuret korvat ja vaaleansiniset silmät?"

Tohtori nyökkäsi. "Minä se olin. Olin silloin tietysti hieman kurjalla tuulella... Sota ja kaikkea, mutta ei sinun siitä tarvitse välittää. Olen muuttunut nimittäin niistä ajoista aika paljon, joskin sanamuoto on hieman harhaanjohtava, sillä oikeastaan nyt ei ole niin kaukana niistä ajoista, mutta kielenne on hurjan rajoittunut tässä suhteessa. Voitko uskoa, että jouduin vain muutama vuosi sitten lähtemään täältä asemalta nopeasti, etten kohtaisi itseäni? Ajassa matkustelu saa aikaan kaikkea tuollaista, ja ellei siinä pidä varaansa voi aiheuttaa suuria vaikeuksia. Nyt kun kaikenlainen ajassa matkustaminen on levinnyt teidänkin keskuuteenne, niin se – aika siis – alkaa olla pirun saastunut, pitääkin tehdä sille jotakin jahka lopetan lomani, minä ajattelin aluksi--"

"Sitä vaan, että kuulostit silloin enemmän Marvinilta kuin itseltäsi", Dent keskeytti hyvin alkaneen luennon avaruusajan saastumisesta eikä saanut koskaan tietää, mitä Tohtori aikoi sille tehdä.

"Minä muistutin silloin enemmän Marvinia kuin itseäni nyt", Tohtori myönsi. "Itse asiassa muistutin häntä paljon enemmän, kuin mitä olen koskaan välittänyt muistuttaa häntä. En kyllä valittanut yhtä paljon kuin Marvin, mutta meillä oli samankaltainen asenne elämään. Sota ja kaikkea sellaista katsos, se jättää jälkensä mieheen."

Tohtorin elämänmyönteinen asenne oli hetkeksi kadonnut, tai vähintäänkin painunut pinnan alle, ja hetken Arthur Dent näki edessään miehen, jonka kanssa oli muutamia vuosia sitten jakanut Linnunradan ja muutamien kaukaisempienkin galaksien ihmeitä. Dent tunsi sääliä.

"No, Marvin on nyt kuollut", Arthur tokaisi tahdittomasti. Hän oli joskus sanonut tahdikkuuden tuhoutuneen Maan mukana, ja oli siinä osittain oikeassa. Linnunrata ei ollut järin tahdikas paikka, ja sen tahdittomuus oli tarttuvaa lajia.

"Ai, sepä ikävää", Tohtori vastasi, mutta hänen vastauksestaan puuttui todellinen osanotto. Loppujen lopuksi jopa kuolema oli hyvin todennäköisesti merkittävä parannus Marvinin elämässä.

"No, omien sanojensa mukaan hän oli 37 kertaa vanhempi kuin koko maailmankaukkeus, joten on täysin mahdollista, että hänen aikansa oli jo täysi", Dent totesi, "ja on täysin mahdollista, että hän oli hetken tyytyväinen ennen kuolemaansa."

Tohtori nyökkäsi. "Hyvä. Niin minäkin olin."

"Mitä?" Dent kysyi erittäin hämmentyneenä, mutta päätti sitten, että ei oikeastaan halunnut tietää, joten hän vaihtoi jälleen puheenaihetta. "Kuule, mitäs sanoisit, jos lähtisimme liftaamaan yhdessä? Lupaan, etten enää heittele sinua kivillä – hallitsijan planeetta oli paljon parempi paikka kuin oikeastaan mikään niistä, joissa olen viime aikoina joutunut olemaan, joten olisin voinut vallan mainiosti pysytellä siellä vähän pidempäänkin."

"Selvä pyy", Tohtori sanoi, ja ilo ja energia palasivat hänen olemukseensa.

Niinpä kaksikko löysi pian itsensä suuresta tankkerista, jonka lastina oli muutamia miljoonia kuutioita betelgeuzelaista hypervodkaa.

"Mitä?" Arthur kysyi kuulostaen varsin hämmentyneeltä. Luovuttuaan huonosti käyneestä seljaviinistä hän ei ollut tuntenut kummoista vetoa alkoholijuomia kohtaan, tietenkin lukuunottamattata hyvää olutta, jota tosin ei tavallisesti ollut saatavilla. Niinpä hypervodkan käsite oli hänelle täysin tuntematon.

"Betelgeuzelainen hypervodka", Tohtori selitti, "on vodkaa, jonka alkoholipitoisuus on reippaasti yli sata tilavuusprosenttia. Katso käsikirjasta, se kuvailee juomaa aika hyvin."

Dent katsoi. Käsikirja kuvaili laadukasta hypervodkaa näin: _se maistuu suunnilleen munuaisvikaisen ruunan kusella laimennetulta suolahapolta, mutta sen suuren alkoholimäärän vuoksi se on erittäin suosittu juoma tietyn tyyppisissä juhlissa_.

"Mutta miten--"

"Miten alkoholin tilavuusprosentti voi olla yli sata?" Tohtori täydensi kysymyksen. "Se on oikeastaan aika yksinkertainen juttu. Minua kiinnostaa nyt paljon enemmän se, olemmeko matkalla Bileisiin. Tiedäthän sinä Bileet, Arthur? Menossa neljättä sukupolvea, mieletön siivo, ryöstelevät ympäriinsä ja pitävät kokonaisia kaupunkeja panttivankeina vain saadakseen lisää juomia, grillikylkeä ja avokadodippiä."

Dentin muoto musteni äkisti. "Kyllä minä ne bileet muistan. Vannoin, etten menisi sinne uudestaan. Uskotko, että olemme menossa sinne?"

"Kuka muukaan haluaisi kuutiotolkulla hypervodkaa?"

"Voi helvetin helvetti."

Tankkerin määränpää oli kuin olikin juuri Niissä Bileissä, ja muutaman pienen mutta merkittävän aluksella sattuneen väärinkäsityksen vuoksi Dent päätyi rikkomaan valansa.

"Ryömi vikkelämmin," Tohtori karjui Arthurille, joka riippui tankkerista biletaloon johtavissa putkissa silmät tiukasti suljettuina. "_Haluatko _sinä päästä paistiksi?"

"No en!" Dent huusi vastaan, mutta kieltäytyi avaamasta silmiään.

"No paisti sinusta tulee, ellet pistä käpälää toisen eteen! Kokki on ihan takanasi!"

Dent päästi kiljaisun, joka olisi saanut useimmat neljätoistavuotiaat teinitytöt pakahtumaan kateudesta, ja saavutti sitten uuden sadan metrin pikaryöminnän maailmanennätyksen. Hän läähätti hetken Bileiden epävakaalla maaperällä, katsoi sitten taakseen ja avasi sanaisen arkkunsa. "Eihän siellä ole ketään!" hän valitti loukkaantuneena.

Tohtori hymähti. "Pian olisi ollut. Anna olla jo, yritetään päästä johonkin toiseen laivaan – ellet sitten halua jäädä Bileisiin?"

Arthur kalpeni, minkä Tohtori tulkitsi aivan oikein kieltäväksi vastaukseksi. Musiikki pauhasi niin lujaa, että jokainen kuulluksi tarkoitettu sana oli huudettava.

"Hei, hyvä herra... Juuri te siinä," Tohtori huusi musiikin yli, "Satuimme paikalle, ja etsimme parhaillaan kyytiä pois. Onko sinulla mitään käsitystä siitä, milloin täältä lähtee aluksia poispäin? Varmaasti joku tavarantoimittaja tulee ja menee säännöllisesti."

Mies pudisti päätään. "Ei, mutta ottakaa odotellessanne pangalaktiset kurlauspommit. Siinä voi nimittäin mennä hetki."

"Ei se nyt oikein käy, ei ole sopiva hetki tulla humalaan," Tohtori vastasi. "Meidän nimittäin pitäisi päästä täältä pois."

"Jaa mitä?" mies karjui niin lujaa kuin kurkusta lähti. "Minä tilaan teille yhdet."

"Mutta ei se... Äh, no jos nyt sitten yksi", Tohtori myöntyi, ja pian hänellä ja Dentillä oli edessään pahamaineiset drinkit. Orkesteri siirtyi soittamaan vanhoja Maan klassikoita.

"Tämähän on oikeastaan aika hyvää, parempaa kuin muistinkaan," Tohtori kommentoi juomaa. Dent pyöritteli lasia synkkänä sanomatta sanaakaan ja viemättä lasiaan huulilleen kertaakaan.

Kurlauspommin huvetessa musiikki muuttui haikeaksi, ja Tohtori hyräili sen mukana. Musiikin muutoksen myötä tunnelma oli äkkiä muuttunut hiljaiseksi ja lähes surumieliseksi. Oli se jokaisissa juhlissa koittava vaihe, kun juhlijat olivat hiljaa ja nojautuivat toisiinsa kuiskaten toisilleen helliä sanoja tai suuria kipeitä salaisuuksia.

Minne tahansa katsoikin, ei voinut välttyä näkemästä toisiinsa liimautuneita pareja. Oli onnellisia ihmisiä, joille toinen ihminen oli koko maailmankaukkeus, ja oli toisia, yksinäisi tyhjyyteen tuijottavia ihmisiä, joiden sydän oli tavalla tai toisella särjetty ja joita musiikin haikeus viilsi kuin huippuunsa teroitettu skalpelli. Musiikki sai heidät muistamaan hetkeksi sen, mikä teki heistä väsyneitä ja katkeria, ja se sai heidät näkemään selvästi sen, kuinka olisi voinut olla.

Tohtori katseli ympäristöään tarkasti ja arveli, että tämänkaltaiset juhlat olivat hänen osaltaan auttamattomasti ohi. Surumielisen haikea tunnelma oli kuitenkin tarttuvaa laatua, ja se valtasi hänen mielesä sen vastusteluista huolimatta.

Tohtori säpsähti silminnähtävästi, kun orkesteri alkoi soittaa kappaletta _Traveller in Time,_ ja vastoinen tahtoaan hän puri alahuultaan ja tunsi katseensa lasittuvan tyhjään tuijotukseen.

_Every day I have to look to the sun_

_To see where it was that I have come from_

_I have a feeling that there must be a time_

_When I'll get a chance to go home_

_'Cause I'm so tired of being here alone_

_But I'm just a traveller in time_

_Trying so hard to pay for my crime_

"Tohtori?" Dent kuiskasi nähdessään matkakumppaninsa ilmeen, mutta ei saanut vastausta ajatuksiinsa uppoutuneelta mieheltä, joka ei todennäköisesti edes kuullut Arthurin puhetta soivan musiikin ja omien ajatustensa yli.

"Tohtori?"

"Tohtori hei, kuuletko sinä?"

_If I could go back the same way I got here_

_And see the people that I once held so near_

_I'd do my best to find an answer for you_

_But first I must wait 'til I'm set free_

_And I don't know how long that's gonna be_

_'Cause I'm a man with a whole lot on his mind_

_Just out there somewhere travelling in time_

_Travelling in Time_

_I've tried for so long to find some way_

_Of helping mankind_

Kappaleen loppuessa Tohtori karkotti väkisin ajatuksensa, mikä onnistui vain katkerien vuosisatojen karkaisemalla teräksisellä tahdonvoimalla. Mahdollisesti siksi, että hän halusi ajatustensa pysyvän poissa, hän teki päättäväisesti selvää kurlauspomminsa lopusta kertakulauksella. Sitten hän tilasi seuraavan.

Bileet saavuttivat taas nousujohteen. Pariskunnat irtautuivat ja yksinäiset heräsivät aatoksistaan.

Pangalaktista kurlauspommia ja muutamaa hypervodkaa myöhemmin Tohtori lauloi _Easy Living'iä _musiikin mukana.

Muutamaa hypervodkaa myöhemmin hän tanssi hitaita silmälasipäisen, nörtinnäköisen miehen kanssa.

"Voi räkä", Dent kommentoi ja antoi läheiselle jukkapalmulle aimokulauksen pangalaktista kurlauspommia. "Hei Tohtori, me haluamme hittoon täältä! Selvitä pääsi ja häivytään!"

Puhuteltu tuskin kuuli Dentin sanoja, sillä hän oli keskittynyt kuuntelemaan uusinta tanssittajaansa.

"Nämä bileet tarvitsisivat uutta svangiä.", nörtinnäköinen selitti. "Orkesteri on aivan sekaisin, ja avokadodippi ja juomat ovat huonontuneet. Tänne on tuotu väkeviä toisilta planeetoilta jo vaikka miten pitkään. Katsos kun planeetta allamme alkaa olla aika lopussa."

Tohtori nyökkäili juopuneesti. "Niin niin, minä tiedän. Olen ollut jo monta vuotta sitä mieltä, että teidän pitäisi vaihtaa planeettaa. Se olisi humaania."

"Joo, varmaankin kaikki haluavat vaihtaa planeettaa", tanssittaja selitti, "mutta astroinsinöörimme ovat kännissä kuin pieneläimet, ja on ihme, että he saivat bileet edes lentämään, ei toivoakaan, että he saisivat bileistä avaruuskelpoiset."

Tohtori hihitti, ja Dent voihkaisi. Mies sai nauraa rempseästi, hohottaa, ulvoa naurusta tai naurahtaa huvittuneesti, mutta hihittäminen oli aina huono merkki.

"Antakaas kun mi-minä katson. Olen näes räpeltänyt useammankin aluksen kanssa, tuskin bileet ovat paljon vaikeammat."

Niin alkoi päiväkausia kestänyt hitonmoinen urakka. Pangalaktiset kurlauspommit ja hypervodka virtasivat, ja jokainen Bileiden astroinsinööri keskittyi tehtäviinsä Tohtorin alaisuudessa tavalla, josta kerrottaisiin legendoja useilla planteetoilla ja monissa bileissä vielä useiden miespolvien vaivuttua unholaan.

"Matkaan!" Tohtori huusi eräänä päivänä läikyttäen pangalaktista kurlauspommia paidelleen, ja Dent tarrautui tiukasti jukkapalmuun moottorien käynnistyessä. Bileet sinkoutuivat avaruuteen, ja Dent luki kaikki osaamansa rukoukset, ihan vain varmuuden vuoksi, jos nyt joku sattuisi kuuntelemaan, kun eihän sitä koskaan voinut varmasti tietää.

Arthurin hämmästys oli äärimmäinen, kun raiskattu, helpotuksesta huokaiseva planeetta jäi hänen taakseen ilman, että bileet esimerkiksi räjähtivät atomeiksi tai ehkä jopa kvanttitasolle.

**A/N2:** Uskokaa tai älkää, en omista kumpaakaan tässä maintuista biiseistä. Molemmat ovat _Uriah Heep_in biisejä, ja tosiaan tuo, jonka lyriikat ovat näkyvissä, on _Travelling in Time_. Ihan paras biisi En voinut vastustaa kiustausta liittää sitä DW ficciin, tosin sopivuus on jotain niin ultimaalista, että se olisi melkein ansainnut oman song fic:n.

Review plz jooko pliis


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N**: Aika pitkä canonista suoraan lainattu osa, mutta mie nyt vaan halusin Tohtorin kuulevan tuon keskustelun. Hmph, tämäkin vaatii mood swingejä. Jotenkin en vaan saanut loppupuolta kasaan niin hyvin kuin toivoin.

--

"Oi Rassilon, pääni halkeaa."

"No mikäs ihme tuo on. Imit useamman kurlauspommin kuin uskoin olevan inhimillisesti mahdollista, ja hypervodkaa siihen päälle. Sitten teit bileistä avaruuskelpoiset ja lennätit ne pahaa-aavistamattoman planeettaparan ilmatilaan", Dent sanoi tuhahtaen lopuksi.

"Äh, en minä nyt niin montaa ottanut. Sitä paitsi se planeetta on kestää ihan hyvin yhdet bileet, vaikka ne olisivat Bileet. Se on isompi kuin päänsärkyni, ja se tarkoittaa sitä, että se on pirun iso."

"Niin niin", Dent sanoi, tällä kertaa huokaisten. "Oliko sinun kuitenkaan ihan pakko avata hypervodkatankkia sen pienen suojärviparan päälle? Kännisten sammakkoeläinten kurnutus kuuluu tänne saakka."

"Hmm... Todennäköisesti", Tohtori vastasi tyynesti.

"Entäs pääkapungin kaappaaminen ja panttivankina pito hypervodkan korvaamiseksi?"

"Tarpeellista kulttuurisista syistä", Tohtori sanoi, ja arvattavasti Dent suuttui.

"Aha", hän sanoi, "kuules nyt, sinä tiedät pelkkiä ongelmia, pelkkää riesaa ja harmia! Minä... Minäminä... jätän sinut selviämään yksiksesi! Ellen olisi raahannut sinua pois, olisit vieläkin Bileissä, etkä pääsisi ikinä karkuun!"

"Se on mahdollista", Tohtori myönsi, "mutta älä Rassilonin nimeen karju, minä kuulen kyllä vähemmästäkin. Pääni halkeaa."

Dent marssi suurieleisesti pois huoneesta. Huone oli pieni, ahdas, rumasti sisustettu ja vetoisa, mutta sillä oli myös useita hyviä puolia, kuten esimerkiksi se, ettei se sijainnut Mitänytillä eikä Bileissä. Sen sijaan huone sijaitsi motellissa, joka sijaitsi planeetalla, jolle Dent ja Tohtori oli viety sen jälkeen, kun heidät oli karkotettu sen pahaa-aavistamattoman planeettaparan kamaralta, jonka ilmatilaa Bileet oli onnistuneesti saatettu.

Tohtori piti huoneesta. Dentin poistuttua hän heittäytyi selälleen vuoteelle, jonka peitteen kuvioinnin inspiraationlähteenä oli todennäköisesti käytetty värikuulia syöneen koiran oksennusta. Tohtori ei kuitenkaan välittänyt tästä tai muista huoneen puutteista pätkääkään, vaan katsoi savuntahrimaa kattoa leveä virne kasvoillaan.

Hänen päätään särki, ja hänen suussaan maistui siltä, kuin joku olisi tumpannut sinne useita grebulonilaisia Tervakeuhko-sikareita. Hänellä ei ollut aavistustakaan siitä, miten Bileet oli saatu uudelle planeetalle, tai miksi hän ylipäätään oli halunnut siirtää ne juuri sinne. Hän ei myöskään tiennyt, miten oli päätynyt pois pahamaineisista juhlista, mutta muisti hyvin, kuinka oli tullut karkotetuksi ihmisyyttä kohtaan tekemänsä rikoksen (Bileiden paikalletuonnin) vuoksi, ja myös siksi, että oli osoittanut planeetan ylimmän hallitsijan vaimon ja ylensyöneen kotihanhen useita samankaltaisuuksia.

Tätä muistellessaan Tohtori nauroi ääneen. Hän oli kuin olikin rymistellyt itsensä planeetan jos toisenkin bilehistoriaan ja sekoillut Linnunradan pahimpien sekopäiden kanssa, jollaisiksi Bileiden sisäsiittoinen juhlijakunta epäilemättä lukeutui.

Valitettavasti Tohtorin hyväntuulisuus koki kolauksen, kun hän muutamia päiviä myöhemmin tajusi Dentin toteuttaneen uhkauksensa. Mies oli häipynyt ottamatta mukaansa edes pyyhettään, ja Tohtori oli jälleen yksin.

Vielä joitakin viikkoja aikaisemmin vapauttavalta tuntuva yksinäisyys oli äkkiä muuttunut toisenlaiseksi. Tohtori ajatteli erään lontoolaistytön suuria ruskeita silmiä ja valkaistua tukkaa tajuten äkkiä, että hänen oli aika palata oikeaan elämäänsä. Toisessa paikassa, toisessa ajassa ja toisissa todennäköisyyskoordinaateissa odottivat Rose ja Tardis, ja Maan apinoista ja väliportaan hyödyttömistä työntekijöistä polveutuvat ihanat, inhottavat, tyhmät, nerokkaat ihmiset.

Pikaisesta erosta huolimatta Tohtorin ja Arthur Dentin yhteinen taival ei ollut vielä aivan lopussa, sillä vaikka Tohtori onnistui liftaamaan kyydin sopivan läheisissä todennäköisyyskoordinaateissa sijaitsevaan Maahan, hänen oli määrä nähdä ystävänsä vielä viimeisen kerran. Jälleennäkeminen tapahtui, kun viallinen ääretön epätodennäköisyysgeneraattori paiskasi Tohtorin aikaan ja paikkaan, joita hän oli useasta hyvästä syystä vältellyt useiden vuosien ajan.

Mainittu tietty paikka oli eräissä tietyissä todennäköisyyskoordinaateissa sijaitseva Maa. Aika oli se hetki, jona uteliasta yleisöä ja paikalle sattuneita poliiseja kivillä heittelevä tytönhupakko nimeltä Random havaitsi naisen, jota luuli äidikseen.

"Jumalauta! Äiti!"

Randomin huutoa seurasi perheriita, jonka aikana toisilleen täysin vieraat ihmiset huusivat toisilleen ja syyttivät toisiaan asioista, joista syytetyillä ei ollut minkäänlaista käsitystä. Tohtori piti riitaa varsin omituisena, mutta perheellisille sivustakatsojille se näyttäytyi varsin normaalina teini-ikäisen tyttären ja hänen äitinsä välisenä yhteenottona, jollainen se monessa mielessä olikin.

Tohtori puri kevyesti huultaan ja seurasi tilanteen etenemistä. Kun hän nyt kerran oli joutunut tähän nimenomaiseen aikaan ja paikkaan, hän voisi saman tien hoitaa asian loppuun tyylikkäästi: olemalla läsnä, kun paikka ja juuriltaan raa'asti revityt ihmiset vetelivät viimeisiä henkäyksiään. "Te kaikki ansaitsette sen", hän sanoi itsekseen ääneen, ja sai osakseen mielenkiintoisia katseita.

Psyykkistä paperia apuna käyttäen hän marssi yökerhoon nimeltä Stavro Mueller Beta, jossa hän päätyi todistamaan toista äidin ja tyttären välistä perheriitaa. Tosin tällä kertaa tyttären äiti itse asiassa oli hänen äitinsä, mutta muutoin tilanne oli täysin sama: tytär huusi äidilleen ja syytti häntä asioista, joista äidillä ei ollut pienintäkään käsitystä.

"Minne minä kuulun? Niin kuin tämä kello?" Random kiljui. "Minä luulin kuuluvani tänne maailmaan joka on muotoillut minut! Mutta näyttää siltä, että minun äitinikään ei tunne minua! Eikä hän edes ole minun äitini!"

"Random!"

"Turpa kiinni! Sinä hylkäsit minut!"

"Random, on äärimmäisen tärkeää, että sinä kuuntelet minua ja koetat käsittää. Aika on vähissä. Meidän täytyy lähteä, meidän kaikkien."

"Ainahan me olemme lähdössä jonnekin!"

"Kuule nyt, minä jätin sinut, koska minun oli mentävä tekemään juttua eräästä sodasta yhtiölleni. Se oli äärimmäisen vaarallinen tehtävä, niin minä ainakin luulin, mutta kun ehdin paikalle, sitä sotaa ei yhtäkkiä ollut koskaan ollutkaan. Kyseessä on aikapoikkeama, ja kuuntele – ole hyvä ja kuuntele nyt – tiedustelualus oli eksynyt, ja loppuosa laivastosta poukkoili pitkin avaruutta naurettavissa muodostelmissaan, ja se kaikki tapahtuu juuri tällä hetkellä."

"Minä en halua kuulla enää pätkääkään sinun työstäsi. Minä haluan kodin itselleni! Paikan, johon minä kuulun!"

"Tämä ei ole sinun kotisi. Sinulla ei ole mitään kotia – yhdelläkään meistä ei ole kotia, tuskin kellään on enää kotia. Se kadonnut alus, josta minä äsken puhuin, senkään miehistöllä ei ole kotia. He eivät tiedä, mistä he ovat kotoisin. He eivät edes muista, keitä he ovat ja miksi he ovat täällä, ja he ovat pahasti eksyksissä ja hyvin sekaisin ja peloissaan. He ovat tässä aurinkokunnassa, ja aikovat juuri tehdä jotain hyvin... ajattelematonta, koska he ovat niin eksyksissä ja hämmentyneitä. Meidän on lähdettävä. Heti! En minä osaa sanoa, minne me voisimme mennä, ehkä mitään paikkaa ei olekaan, mutta tänne meidän ei ehdottomasti kannata jäädä. Ole kiltti – vielä tämän kerran! Voisimmeko me lähteä?"

Kun Agrajag saapui paikalle, Tohtori otti jalat alleen. Klubilta poistuessaan hän kuuli vielä, kuinka Ford tajusi klubin olevan Stavro Mueller Beta - Dentin mystinen Stavromulabeta.

"Tiedätkö Ford, tiedättekö te. Se on täytetty", Tohtori kuuli Dentin vielä puoliksi huokaavan ennen kuin Tardisin ovet sulkeutuivat, ja Ford Prefectin nauru kaikui aluksen puuovien läpi.

Taas kerran alus kuljetti reissussa rähjääntyneeseen pukuun pukeutuneen, kotiplaneettansa ja paljon muutakin menettäneen miehen pois erään tuhoutuvan planeetan pinnalta.

"Anteeksi. Olen pahoillani, niin pahoillani", mies kuskasi nojaten raskaasti aluksensa konsoliin. Hän puri huultaan ja tuijotti näyttöruuduilla juoksevia monimutkaisia kuvioita pitkään.

Lopulta mies suoristi itsensä. "Ehkä olin oikeassa sanoessani, että ehkä pieni pala kotia on parempi kuin ei kotia lainkaan. Sinä olet minun ainoa pieni palani kotia", hän kuiskasi ja siveli hellästi aluksensa konsolia. Päivä oli palauttanut hänet elämään, johon hän oli tottunut, ja kun hän vaihtaisi nukkavierut liftarinvaatteensa uusiin, hän tuskin itsekään huomaisi eroa, vaikka se oli suuri ja hänelle henkilökohtaisesti hyvin merkittävä.


	8. Chapter 8

Oli helteinen myöhäiskesäinen sunnuntai-iltapäivä Lontoossa. Aurinko oli lämmittänyt asvaltin polttavaksi, hiljalleen sulavan pien tuoksu leijui ilmassa ja yksinäinen kimalainen suristeli laiskasti kujan poikki. Myös liikenteen humina kuulosti laiskalta, lähes uniselta. Vaikka Lontoo ei koskaan nukkunut, se saattoi helteisinä päivinä heittäytyä hetkeksi pitkäkseen riippumattoon ja ehkä ummistaa silmänsä toviksi.

Sininen puukoppi materialisoitui normaalille paikalleen Powell Estatesin ulkopuolelle. Ruskeatukkainen upouuteen liituraitapukuun sonnustautunut mies astui ulos kopista ja sai nähdä päivettyneen, vaaleatukkaisen tytön juoksevan kohti itseään jäätelö kädessään. Tyttö nauroi ja kiljui jälleennäkemisen ilosta, ja miehen kohdalle päästessään loikkasi halaamaan tätä. Mies vastasi halaukseen nauraen piittaamatta lainkaan siitä, että jäätelö sotki hänen pukunsa.

Lopulta tyttö irrottautui syleilystä ja otti muutaman askelen taaksepäin. "Näytät hyvältä", hän sanoi nauraen. "Oliko sinulla hauskaa? Oi anteeksi, sinulla on hihassa jäätelöä!"

"Rauhoitu nyt hyvä ihminen", mies vastasi, hänkin nauraen, ja nuolaisi sitten jäätelön pois hihastaan. "Mmm… Aitoa vaniljaa", hän sanoi, "ja vielä kermajäätelöä. Hyvää. Onhan teillä tätä lisää? Mikään ei sovi kuumaan kesäpäivään niin kuin kermajäätelö ja jäätee", mies lopetti ja nauru tuikki edelleen hänen silmissään.

"On on", tyttö vastasi kärsimättömänä. "Meillä on jääteetäkin, persikan makuista, mutta kerro nyt oliko sinulla hauskaa? Missä sinä kävit ja mistä minä jäin paitsi?"

Mies nauroi ääneen, sulki puukopin oven ja tarjosi kätensä tytölle. Tyttö tarttui siihen nopeasti.

"Kyllä minulla oli hauskaa, vaikka ruoassa olisi ollut toivomisen varaa", mies sanoi hetken päästä. "Kuljeskelin siellä täällä, en missään erikoisessa paikassa. Tavallinen päivä toimistossa, sanoisitte te englantilaiset."

Mies todella näytti tarkoittavan mitä sanoi, ja tyttö nauroi heleästi hänen sanoilleen.

"Niin varmaankin", hän vastasi. "Tule, mennään äidin luo, hänellä on jäätelöä ja jääteetä pöydässä. Meillä on nyt kotona ilmastointikin, niin että siellä on ihanan viileää helteilläkin."

Mies nyökkäsi, ja pian pari käveli käsi kädessä helteistä kujaa pitkin. Ilma väreili asvaltin yläpuolella ja hiljalleen sulavan pien tuoksu täytti ilman. Yksinäinen kimalainen suristeli pitkin kujaa ja laskeutui lopulta sinisen puukopin seinälle. Se lepäsi hetken paistatellen päivää puun pinnalla, ja kopin sisältä kuuluva tyynnyttävä humina sai sen uneliaaksi. Kimalainen lepäsi vielä vähän aikaa ja karisti sitten unen siivistään, irrottautui sinisen puun pinnasta ja jatkoi matkaansa laiskasti suristen.

**A/N: **Jotenkin en vaan saanut kirjallista asua ajatellen ficciä kuriin ja herran nuhteeseen. Tunnelmat vaihtelevat liian äkkiä ja jotenkin tökkii. Mutta on siinä muutama kohta, jotka varmaan saisivat minut hymyilemään.

Kun uppaan tämän viimeisen, kukaan ei vielä ole viitsinyt lukea koko pätkää. En saa liikaa hittejä. En saa liikaa reviewejä. Jotenka: review jooko pliis plz! Jos luit tänne asti, ei siihen vaivaan nähden ole suuri homma kirjoittaa paria riviä. Ei sen tarvitse olla mikään hiton syväluotaava arvostelu. Haluan vain jotain palautetta!


End file.
